


Flexible

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art, Gen, Neal's POV, Others - Freeform, flexible, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about art, Neal thought as he stared at the rather blank white canvas board ready and waiting for him, was that it was utterly flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

The thing about art, Neal thought as he stared at the rather blank white canvas board ready and waiting for him, was that it was utterly flexible.

You could do anything with it-create thousands of shapes, colors, and scenes that were all set out before you. 

You could manipulate it, and make something new.

You had endless possibilities when working with art. 

All you needed was a simple idea of what you wanted done, and then you were golden. 

Sometimes art didn’t turn out the way you wanted. 

But that was okay, because people were like that too. 

And in the end, art was subjective. 

People either liked it or hated it. 

Personally, Neal liked it. 

Because it was art. 

And art was always flexible. 

==  
End


End file.
